Ash's Poke'zon Adventure
by Poke'boy24
Summary: Summary Inside. Rated M for Bashing, Lemons, Amazonian Poke'morphs and other stuff inside. (Image created by my, KidJuly24 on DeviantArt.)(On hold for now.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my fellow Readers and Authors, Poke'boy24 here with the first chapter of a new story.**

**The story title is Ash's Poke'zon Adventure!**

**This story was inspired by 's A Different Tale of Ash Ketchum, Prince Sonic WindStriker's Pokemon Harem Chronicles, and fantasy1290's A New World, please check these stories out because they're very good.**

**Summary: Ash Ketchum had finally manage to win the First Alola Pokemon League, but then his entire Journey turned out to only be a dream! In the void of his subconscious he was greeted by the Goddess Pokemon Arceus herself and transported him to a whole different world that's both similar and yet far different than the one in his dreams.**

**Contains: Bashing, Amazonian Poke'morphs, Lemons, Yuri, Fem-Domination, Futanari, Violence and Ash x Harem.**

**I DON'T own Pokemon in any shape or form and you DON'T have to read if you don't want to.**

**/ / / / /**

Cheers flooded the Stadium as our Main Hero smiled proudly while looking at his Alola team of Pikachu, Rowlet, Incineroar, Lycanroc, Greninja and Meltan.

"Finally, we manage to finally win a League." Ash said to himself as the Final Battle between him and Gladion was amazing.

Looking around he saw that the sounds of the crowd as well as the Stadium fading away, followed by his Pokemon and Friends until he was alone in a black void.

**"**_**Good to see you again Ash Ketchum."**_ a heavenly voice echoed through the void causing the Raven hair Trainer to look around, trying to find the source until a very bright light shined in front of him.

**"Hello, my Chosen One."** a Woman said as the light died down, causing Ash's eyes to widen at her appearance.

The Woman Arceus herself, only she was much more humanoid in shape standing at 50ft in height with long White, Black and Gray color hair and without her face mask showing her beautiful face with cute Green blushes on her cheeks. Her figure was a godly hourglass and muscular built with huge perfectly round and soft breasts that can be classed as 'Legendary' as they defy gravity, a slim toned waist with nicely toned 6pack abs, wide soft curvy hips and ass in the same 'Legendary' category and long smooth legs. Her Golden Pinwheel Ring was on her back buckled around her hips like a belt.

Ash stared nervously into her Dark Red eyes, but you would too if you were literally face to face with a 50ft Goddess.

**"Oops, I should probably change to something less intimidating."** Arceus giggled before enveloping her body in light before shrinking down in size as the light faded, showing that she's now 8ft tall while her body and figure slimmed down some as she still has her muscular built, huge round L-cups that still defy gravity, slim curvy slims and a nice perfect heart-shape ass. "There, now we can talk properly." she said snapping the Trainer out of his shock.

"L-L-Lady Arceus, what's going on and what is this place!?" Ash exclaimed in panic looking around the void.

"To answer your questions, this is your Mindscape. And to answer your first question, well you actually been in a coma for the past 8 years." Acreus said, shocking him even more.

"W-W-What do you mean, what about my Adventures and Friends!?" Ash asked completely shocked that everything he did, the Pokemon he caught, the Friends he made, the Battles he done, were all just a dream.

"Everything you did was a test that I created to see your character before your body gave out, which is why we're here in the void." Arceus explained as he gained a depressed expression on his face.

"H-How did I end up in a coma anyway?" Ash asked, wanting to know how he ended up in a coma in the first place.

"It was on your first day as a Trainer, a severe Thunderstorm hit Pallet Town just as you received your Starter. The Pikachu you got from Prof. Oak was never trained or tamed to be around Humans and ran out of the Lab as soon as you released it." Arceus said before her face gained a sad expression. "You ran after Pikachu, and was hit by the first bolt of Lightning that left you brain dead for the next 8 years in the Hospital, until today as your body gave out." the Goddess Pokemon said as Ash let all that information sink in.

"But I'm here to offer you a new chance in life." Arceus said, getting the Raven hair Trainer's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked confused as she started to explain.

"I can transport you to a World both similar but very different than the one in your dream with a new body and new adventures." Arceus said, peeking his interest.

"But what makes this World so different?" he asked, wondering what she meant.

"Well, as you can see by my appearance the World I'm sending you to is full of Anthropomorphic Pokemon. About 80percent of this worlds populist are Poke'morphs as the remaining 20percent are Humans, but that's not the only difference." Arceus paused for a moment before doing a few poses to show off her muscles and curves, causing Ash to blush at how sexy she looked doing so, before continuing.

"In both Pokemon and Human percentage, about 85percent of both populist are Female affected by a rare and very special type of Poke'rus virus will 100percent of the Female Pokemon populist while only affecting 50percent of the Female Human populist." the Goddess Pokemon said while Ash's eyes widen at the fact the World he'll be sent to will be full of muscular Female Pokemon.

"But what about my Friends, what are they like in this World?" Ash asked while Arceus rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, yet just say some will be the same from your dream, but others will be completely different." she said before her eyes glowed while light surrounded him. "Now go, enjoy your journey." Arceus said as the light surrounding him glowed brighter and brighter until he was transported out of the void.

**/ / /Pallet Town, Ash's Bedroom/ / /**

The sound of Dodrio echoed through the morning as sunlight shine through the bedroom window hitting Ash's face, causing him to groan as he woke up.

Looking around, he noticed that his Bedroom was different than the when he was 10 years old. The room was bigger and more spacious with a desk with several books and a small box on it and several posters of Tournaments and Poke'morphs either fighting against each other or just posing for a picture.

Getting out of bed, which was a King size and big enough for 3 people, Ash head towards the bathroom to look in the mirror and was shock at seeing his own reflection.

He was now 18 years old being 6ft2inches in height with his Raven Black hair reach the back of his neck. His body was very muscular like a Machoke with strong arms, chiseled pecs, tight 8pack abs and strong legs.

He also notice that he was wearing only his boxers and went back to his bedroom before picking up the box on his desk and read the note on the lid.

_**"Dear Ash**_

_**I'm sorry that you missed your chance of receiving a Starter from Grandpa while Gary and two other Trainers set off on their journeys. Inside this box is a Poke'dex, Town Map, 2 empty Poke'balls, Fast Ball, Lure Ball and Heal Ball while inside the Love Ball is a 'special' Pokemon that I know you'll enjoy.**_

_**Give your Mom and Sister my best and remember to have loads of 'fun' on your Journey.**_

_**Love Daisy Oak, your super sexy Girlfriend XOXO."**_ the note said as Ash sat on the bed to think.

_'Okay, so in this world I have a Sister and my Girlfriend is Gary's Older Sister.'_ Ash thought before opening the box showing a Kanto Poke'dex, a Map showing all the places in the Region and 6 Poke'balls, 2 being the standard Red and White, one that look like a standard Poke'ball but with two Yellow circles on the sides and a Yellow 'S' marking on top over the button, one with a Greenish-Blue top with a Red octagonal mark with three Yellow vertical lines, one completely Pink and Cream in color with Blue lining and button, and one with a Pink color top with a Light Pink Heart marking over the button.

Picking up the Love Ball, Ash set the box down before pushing the button, causing the Poke'ball to expand and pop open releasing the Pokemon inside.

"Whoa!" Ash groan as he was pushed down on his bed as the light on top of him took form and became solid as the light died down revealing the figure on top of him.

"Surprise Ash, I'm your Special Pokemon!" a Female voice exclaimed excitedly laying on top of the Raven hair Trainer.

This Woman is a Anthro Eevee that's 20 years old with long Brown hair reaching her waist as she wagged her tail happily before getting off him, showing that she's 5ft6inches in height with a lean athletic built with a slim hourglass figure with huge firm E-cup breasts, slim waist with a toned stomach and a visible 6pack abs, wide curvy hips with a nice toned ass and long lean luscious legs.

"Daisy?!" Ash exclaimed in shock, never expecting Gary's older Sister to be a sexy Eevee as he blushed seeing her large bust swaying a little every time she bend or turn, or how soft and tight her ass look or... _'What am I'm thinking!?'_ he exclaimed in his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts.

Too bad his body already acted on those thoughts.

"Hmhmhmhmhm... Look like all those years of training with your Mom and Sister paid off if you're this excited." Daisy giggled perversely, causing Ash to look down and eyes to widen to see his member, 11inches long and 3inches thick, standing hard and ready through the slit of his boxers.

**/ /Lime Ahead/ /**

With a lustful expression on her face, Daisy walked over to her Boyfriend and Trainer, adding a sway to her hips, as she kneeled down in front of his cock before gripping it with both her hands.

"_GGGrrrrooooo..._ " Ash groaned softly as she started stroking him, causing him to grunt in pleasure.

"_MMMmmm..._ Grad you're enjoying this Ashy-kins, for this is only a preview for when we go _ALL_ the way together." Daisy said seductively, popping the head of his pole into her mouth as she started sucking while wrapping her soft furry mounds around him while rubbing them up and down.

"_Groa... aaaoohhh..._ " Ash groaned out, loving the feeling of her breasts rubbing him and the way her tongue swirled around the tip. _'T-T-This... fe-ee-eels... s-sooooohhhh... good!' _he grunted in thought, gripping his bed sheet as he felt pressure building up inside him.

Feeling him twitch, Daisy could only smile as she sped up the movement of her blow-tit-job combo.

"_AAaah..._ D-Daisy! S-S-Something... _aaoohh..._ is _grrr..._ coming!" Ash groaned out, feeling the pressure tightening as he felt like he's going to burst.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ! !... " Ash loudly groaned as he came hard, pumping burst after burst of cum as the Eevee Poke'morph tried to swallow it all before removing her mouth, still blasting cum all over her face and breasts.

"Yes Ash! Cum all over my body, mark me as yours and yours only!" Daisy cried out, arching her back to allow him to paint her entire body with his seed.

**/ /Lime Over/ /**

After a few minutes, Ash orgasm finally calm down as he panted tiredly while watching Daisy rubbing his cum all over herself, covering her body with his scent.

"Well I'm going to head down stairs to see if your Mom have breakfast ready while you take a shower and get dress." Daisy said lovingly, kissing him on the lips, as she walking out of the bedroom, shaking her hips and rear as she gave him a wink, leaving the stun Raven hair teen alone.

"Oh fuck, that felt amazing." Ash said to himself before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

**/ /40 Minutes Later/ /**

After showering and getting dress, Ash, wearing a larger version of his original outfit, entered the kitchen before his eyes widen in shock at what he saw.

He saw this world's version of his Mother and, like Daisy, she was completely different.

Delia Ketchum is a Anthropomorphic Miltank in her early 30s with long Brown hair tied in a ponytail. She stands 7ft8inches in height with a very muscular built, making her look like a female Minotaur, with thick powerful arms, massive K-cup breasts, slim waist with a tight 6pack abs as she doesn't have the udders like normal Miltanks from his dream, wide hips with thick thighs and ass. And unlike Miltank's normal coloring of Pink, Black and Cream, her coloring was Blue, Brown and White meaning she's a Shiny Poke'morph.

She was softly moaning as she held two Poke'morphs in her arms as they were sucking on her nipples as milk can clearly be seen leaking out. One he knows is Daisy, as the other he guess could be his Sister.

"Oh Ash, morning sweetie, Daisy and Satoko were just about to finish Breakfast." Delia said, setting the two Poke'morphs down on their feet as they removed their mouths off her breasts as he got a good look at his Sister.

Satoko Ketchum is a Anthropomorphic Riolu the same age as Daisy with long Black hair reaching her shoulder. Her height is 5ft6inches in height with a lean athletic built and toned muscles with a slim curvy figure with firm perky D-cup breasts, flat toned stomach with a visible 6pack abs, toned curvy hips and matching ass.

"Morning my Human Half-Brother, hope you have fun on your Journey since I'm still training with our Momma Miltank!" Satoko said as she and Daisy headed towards the Living Room leaving him and Delia in the kitchen.

**/ /Living Room/ /**

"So Satoko, why aren't you coming with us? I thought you wanted to travel with your hunk of a Brother?" Daisy asked since both of them are Half-Sisters to their respective Brothers.

"Because, I'm... not really ready." Satoko pouted as she crossed her arms. "After what happened last month with that group of Nidorinos, I don't think I'm strong enough to travel." she added looking down at the floor.

Daisy looked down at the floor also, thinking about that day when a group of Feral Nidorinos attacked Pallet Town as both Eevee and Riolu Poke'morphs were among the few they injured and try to force them into being their Mates.

Ash tried to rescue them, but got severely injured as the Lead Nidorino was about to finish him with a **Hyper Beam** if Delia hadn't arrived in time knocking the Leader back with Iron Tail before finishing the group off with a powerful Earthquake.

"Yeah, good thing Delia is one of the strongest Poke'morphs in Pallet." the Eevee Anthro said, since the size of Female Poke'morh's breast show just how strong they are and since the Shiny Miltank woman is a K-cup, and trained by one of the strongest Trainers as well as Ash's Father, made quick work of the Male Poison Types and decided to train the two younger Anthros.

"After what happen with the Nidorinos, Ash was put on bed rest and missed a chance on getting a Starter. But I am happy you got your Grandfather to yet you become his Starter." Satoko said as the two hugged each other while the Riolu Anthro smelled her Brother's Girlfriend scent.

"Thank, and hopefully the smell of Ash's cum on my body will let other wild Males know I'm already taken, or at least until we claim each other's virginities." Daisy said, hoping that her and Ash will mate once they reach Viridian City.

"Okay Daisy, ready to head out on our adventure?" Ash asked, walking out of the kitchen with Delia walking behind him, as both Anthro girls look over to him.

"Of course Ash, let gets a move on!" Daisy said excitedly, pumping her fist into the air, as her Boyfriend/Trainer use his Poke'dex and scan her as her information came up.

**"[Daisy  
Species: Eevee  
Lv: 15  
Height: 5ft6inches  
Bust Size: E-cup  
Ability: Adaptability  
Moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Quick Attack & Iron Tail]"** the Poke'dex said as Ash returned her back into her Poke'ball.

**/ /Entrance of Route 1/ /**

"Now remember when you catch a Wild Poke'morph, be sure to tame her right away so she doesn't try to either kill you or your team." Delia, now wearing a Pink and Yellow tracksuit with the zipper down some, revealing a lot of cleavage, as she tell her Trainer's Son a few tips to know while on his journey.

Ash nodded as he learned more about this world, it seem that the Delia of this world wasn't his biological Mother but more like his Poke'Nanny who raise him and Satoko, his Poke'morph Half-Sister, since their Dad disappeared around 8 years ago, the same amount of time when he was in a coma, as well as a bit more about this World along with what Arceus already told him.

1\. Male Trainers and Female Poke'morphs can have babies together.

2\. Trainers seem to have Harems with their Poke'morph teams.

3\. Female Poke'morph's experience are determined by the sizes of their breasts and hips, with Breasts representing Physical Attack and Defense stats while Hips represent Special Attack and Defense stats.

"And also, if you has any Girls on your team that needs a special type of training like for Moves, just ask Prof. Oak to send them over here so Delia can train them. After all, she's the one who taught Daisy how to use **Iron Tail**." Satoko, now wearing a Dark Blue shorts bra and shorts, said as her Half-Brother nodded in understanding.

As he headed out towards Route 1...

"Oh, I made sure you packed extra underwear and birth-control!"

...Delia yelled out, causing him to anime face-fault in embarrassment, as the Delia of this World and his Dream seem to share some more things in common than he thought.

**/ / / / /**

**There's the first chapter as I hope you all enjoy.**

**Now just to make things clear, this Story will be based around some of the Adventure Magna, R/B/Y/LG/FR/LgP/LgE Games and Anime Series.**

**See you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 back with the next chapter of Ash's Poke'zon Adventure where Ash will meet an old Friend.**

**Before we get to the Story, let get to the Reviews.**

**Ryanthebrave: You'll have to wait to see.**

**Robin exe: Don't worry, because to those who aren't fans of Futanari, I'll put up a big BOLD warning so everyone knows that a Chapter contains Futanari because if you don't like, then don't read.**

**Sage of the Azure Phoenix: I said **_**some**_** of Ash's friends will be different, meaning yes some will be Poke'morphs, but some will be more like their Game/Manga counter-parts so you'll have to read to find out more.**

**Rubius: Again, like everyone else you will have to wait and see because who I have for Ash's team is a surprise.**

**Remember I DON'T own Pokemon in any shape or form except for the items that I buy from a Store as well as the Fan-Art I draw.**

**Now on to the Story!**

**/ / / / /**

In a grassy plains of Route 1 a figure was sleeping peacefully before slowly waking up with a very cute yawn as she stretched her arms over her head and arch her back, causing her large bust to sway as she pushed them forward, before getting up as her stiff joints popped causing her to sigh as she looked around the area.

"Mmmm today feels like it going to be a good day." She hummed before getting on all fours, her tail held high, as she move through the tall grass in search for Berries and Battles.

**/ /With Ash and Daisy/ /**

Ash was walking down the dirt path with his Starter/Girlfriend next to him with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm finally glad to be out of Pallet Town." Daisy said with a smile. "Don't get me wrong, sure I am going to miss Grandpa, Delia, and Satoko, but you and me both dreamed of going out to see the world." She added before twirling around bringing her hands up towards the sky.

Ash however wasn't listening as he was too deep in thought as he recalled Arceus's words.

_/ /Semi-Flashback/ /_

_"In both Pokemon and Human percentage, about 85% of both populists are Female affected by a rare and very special type of Poke'rus virus with 100% of the Female Pokemon populists while only affecting 50% of the Female Human populists." The Goddess Pokemon said while Ash's eyes widen at the fact that the World he'll be sent to will be full of muscular Female Pokemon._

_"But what of my Friends, what are they like in this World?" Ash asked while Arceus rubbed the back of her head._

_"Well, let just say some will be the same from your dream, but others will be completely different."_

_/ /Semi-Flashback Over/ /_

_'Just how different can my Friends really be?'_ Ash thought as he looked up to the sky, seeing Silhouettes of his Female Friends. _'Just how would the look or act from the way they did in my dream?' _he added as the Silhouettes changed so they now have a muscular built and Pokemon features.

_"A…. sh… Ash…_ ASH!" Daisy called out, snapping him from his thoughts as he look at the Eevee Woman to see her annoyed expression.

"Sorry Daisy… guess I was too deep in thought." Ash said as he sheepishly rubbed his head. "So what was it you were saying?" he asked as she crossed her arms under her bust, making her breasts look bigger as they were pushed up.

"I was saying that we should start thinking of what Pokemon we should have on our team." Daisy huffed as she started walking ahead of him before teasing her Trainer/Boyfriend by adding sway to her hips as well wagging her tail as a smile appeared on her face seeing him eyeing her sexy toned ass_. 'Come on Ash, I know you want me, so come and take me Big Boy~'_ she purred in thought since she can't wait until Viridian since she wants to Mate now!

Ash started to blush watching her ass as he felt his member hardening before noticing a blast of Electricity from the distance. _'Wait, could that be… '_ he thought before seeing another blast as he knew that kind of electric attack anywhere.

Seeing that her Trainer was no longer looking at her caused her to puff her cheeks angrily before noticing the blasts of Electricity as well. _'Odd, there are no Electric types living on this Route.'_ Daisy thought confused since the only known Pokemon that live on Route 1 were Pidgeys, Rattatas, Spearows, Mankeys, and Sandshrews.

"Let check it out." Ash said as him and Daisy headed towards where the Electric attacks were coming from.

**/ /In the Field/ /**

A group of low leveled Rattatas cried out as they were hit by another **Thunder Shock** before hitting the ground.

Now how can you tell that they were low leveled? Well that was because these Female Normal types were more on the petite side with light muscle tone on their arms and legs while their figures only have bits of curves with either High-A/Low-B-cup busts, slim waists with flat stomachs, and light curve hips with cute butts.

These Wild Rattatas were looking for a new area to mark as part of their territory except for one major problem.

"Oh come on, don't tell me that's all you got." The Figure from earlier taunted as she placed her hands on her hips as the remaining Rattatas ran away carrying their unconscious Sisters.

"And don't think about ever coming back!" she yelled at the retreating group before climbing up the tree taking a seat on the branch as she grabbed an Apple and started eating.

So distracted by the delicious taste of the Apple, she didn't notice Ash and Daisy laying in the tall grass as the former took a good look at the Pokemon sitting in the tree.

She was a Pikachu that look to be the same age as him with long Blonde hair reaching her lower back, Blue eyes, and look to have a lean muscular built showing that she has trained for speed. Her figure consist of large perky D-cup breasts, a slim waist with a flat toned stomach with a visible 6-pack abs, wide hips with a toned heart-shaped ass connected to long lean toned legs.

_'Wait, could that be… '_ Ash thought as he took a closer look to notice that her Blonde hair was a different shade looking more like a Honey-Blonde.

Seeing her Boyfriend staring intensely at the Pikachu Woman, the Eevee Woman could only puff her cheeks as she glared annoyingly at the Wild Electric type as she also noticed the shade of her Blonde hair as memories of a Pichu Girl flashed in her mind.

_'Great, it's her… '_ Daisy growled in her head and, without thinking, sprint towards the tree and swung her tail, enveloped in a Steel-Silver aura, hard against the trunk causing it to shake.

"Now whose the Bitch that did that?!" Pikachu growled as she jumped off the branch and onto the ground as she glared at the older Pokemon. "Well if it isn't Daisy Egg-head Oak." She taunted with a grin as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well if it isn't Serena Cry-baby Yvonne." Daisy said right back crossing her arms as she grin at the Female Mouse Woman's annoyed look.

"What are you doing out here on Route 1? Shouldn't you be at home nose deep in a book or grooming your fur?" she asked wondering what her rival was doing out here before her nose twitched as she smelt something she's very familiar with before narrowing her eyes at the Normal type.

Seeing that look on the Electric type's face, Daisy couldn't help smirk. "What's the matter? Is wittle baby Sewena upset about something?" she asked in a mock baby voice as she grin at seeing her rival puff her cheek as they sparked with electricity.

"Will you stop that, I am not a Baby!" Serena demanded as she stomped her foot as sparks danced around her body as she glared at the busty Eevee anthro.

"Daisy can you please stop irritating her, I want her to join my Team so can you please try to be nice." Ash said as he pushed himself up from the tall grass only to be knocked back down by a quick Yellow blur.

"Ash, it's good seeing you again after so long!" Serena exclaimed nuzzling against the Raven hair Trainer's face while also taking multiple sniffs of his scent causing a pleasurable shiver to go up her spine.

"HEY, get off my Mate!" Daisy exclaimed angrily as her Green eyes at the Mouse Pokemon.

"Your Mate? HA! Nice try Ms. Foxy, you may be covered with his scent but however…" she paused before sitting up on his waist as she grind herself against him as she continued. "He isn't covered by your scent meaning that he's unclaimed. And judging by this bulge I'm sitting on, he is packing some major heat~" she said with a sexy grin as she felt the bulge in his pants between her butt cheeks.

Growling angrily, Daisy charge into her age old rival with **Quick Attack** knocking them both into the tall grass as they both started fighting.

"Bring it Bitch!" Serena growled as she shocked the Eevee Woman on top of her before pushing her off. "I've been training the past 8 years for this day!" she added as both Pikachu and Eevee sprint at each other with **Quick Attack**.

Both Poke'zons were now pushing against each other with their hands locked as they both try to knock the other one over.

"Is that all you got Baby Mouse, than I'm disappointed." Daisy said as she pushed her arms forward forcing the Electric type's knee to bend.

"Stop… calling… me… a… BABY!" Serena growled as she pushed herself back now making the Fox Woman bend a knee.

"Baby!"

"Bitch!"

"Coward!"

"Nerd!"

"Idiot!"

"Flea-bag!"

"Rat-face!"

"Evolution Slut!"

"Electric Whore!"

Both of them growled angrily as the insulted each other before butting heads as they both heatedly glared at the other.

"Will you both please stop this!" Ash plead before flinching as both of them glared at him.

""STAY OUT OF THIS ASH! ! !"" both of them yelled before getting serious as Serena electrocuted Daisy with **Thunder Shock** as well as whacking her with **Tail Whip**.

Seeing that those two were really intent on fighting each other, Ash quickly dug into his bag and pulled out a book title 'Poke'zon Training 101' that he got off his Bedroom desk as he skim through the pages.

"Mating Habits, Exercise scheduling, Aha! Group Hierarchy." Ash exclaimed as he read through the chapter to see the reason on why Daisy and Serena were acting this way towards each other.

"Okay, Hierarchy for Beginning Trainers. _**When Two or more Poke'zons have desires towards the same Trainer, or 'Mate Subject', than they are to fight until an 'Alpha' of the group is decided since this is known as the 'Might of Leadership' among the Poke'zon group. There kind of system is normally avoided if all Group members come to an agreement on who the 'Alpha' should be. However, if the Group members have some type of disagreement with each other, than it's best for said Trainer/Mate Subject to stay out of it and let the Poke'zons solve this among themselves as there has been reports of Might of Leadership fights getting so out of hand that it ends with either the Trainer severely injured or**_… … … DEAD?!" Ash exclaimed reading the last word out loud before ducking to avoid getting hit by an Electro Ball as he took out his Poke'dex and scanned Serena while both she and Daisy had each other in a head-lock.

**"[Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon  
It keeps its tail raised to monitor its surroundings. If you yank on its tail, it will try to bite you.  
This Female Pikachu is Lv 15 with the following information.  
Hair color: Honey-Blonde  
Eye color: Blue  
Height: 5ft6inches  
Measurements: 58B(D-cup)-50W-64H  
Ability: Lightning Rod  
Moves: Thunder Shock, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, Charm, & Electro Ball]"** the Poke'dex said before he heard a loud _'YIP!'_ and looked up to see Serena biting Daisy's arm while the latter was pulling on the former's tail.

"Daisy, Serena, both of you stop this right now!" Ash exclaimed but his voice fell into deaf ears as both of them separated before sparks danced around the Pikachu Woman's body as she fired another **Thunder Shock** attack.

Seeing the attack coming, Daisy made quick maneuvers around the Electric type attack before sprinting into a **Quick Attack** and kneeing Serena in the gut, causing her to bend over in pain, before locking her arms tightly around the Normal type's waist and shocking her with another **Thunder Shock** making her cry out.

Ash looked on concerned since both of them are in a stalemate, sure Daisy have Serena slightly beat in physical attack due to having a bigger bust, but Serena has Daisy beat in special attack due to having wider hips.

Unable to do anything, Ash just watched on as Serena's **Electro Ball** crashed against Daisy's **Iron Tail** creating a large explosion that kicked up a lot of dust.

"Daisy! Serena! Are both of you okay?!" Ash called out since the explosion was pretty loud causing a flock of Pidgeys to fly away due to the noise.

Once the dust started settling, both Pikachu and Eevee anthros can be seen struggling to stand up.

"Is… _wheeze…_ is that… _cough…_ all you got… _huff…_ Bitch?" Serena breathed tiredly as she glared at her rival.

"Not… _cough…_ by a long… _huff…_ shot Baby." Daisy countered as she panted from exhaustion as she returned the Electric type's glare with her own.

Seeing that the other wasn't giving up, both of them charged at each other with **Quick Attack** to deliver a right hook to the other's face knocking both of them down onto their backs.

Both of the breathed tiredly seeing as they both wasted a lot of energy.

"For someone… _huff…_ who just… _huff…_ fought a group… _huff…_ of Rattatas… _huff…_ I'm surprised you… _huff…_ still had energy… _huff…_ to spare…" Daisy panted as she was surprised that this ended in a draw since she was at full strength in the beginning of their battle.

"I told you… _huff…_ that I have… _huff…_ been training… _huff…_ for years. Plus… _huff…_ that group… _huff…_ was low leveled… _huff…_ anyways…" Serena breathed before both of them started chuckling which soon burst into full blown laughter.

"Ten years and we are both still the same Poke'girls fighting over our crush!" Daisy exclaimed laughing seeing that both she and her rival haven't changed a bit.

"Yeah, even though we've changed physically, we are both still the same Poke'children fighting over something we both want!" Serena added as both of them sat up and hugged.

"Wait, the both of you were trying to beat each other into the ground, and now you are all good?" Ash said confused since he was completely lost on their sudden change in mood.

"Nothing to worry about Ash, just some playful banter between old friends." Daisy said as she playfully slugged the Electric type's shoulder.

"Yep, but we will settle this later." Serena chuckled as she wicked at the Eevee Woman.

Deciding now to question this, Ash reached into his bag and pulled out a Poke'ball. "Well despite what just happened, I would really like if you want to join my team Serena." He asked before suddenly getting tackled onto his back with the Pikachu Woman on top of him.

"YES ASH! ! ! I would LOVE to be a part of your Harem!" Serena exclaimed excitedly as she gave him a passion filled kiss while rubbing her body against. "And it looks like I'm not the only one excited about this as well~" she said seductively as she felt a huge bulge forming in his pants causing him to blush as she started humping him.

"Hey! Back off Serena, I already called dibs on his virginity!" Daisy growled as she grabbed the Electric type by her arms and tried pulling her off her Boyfriend.

Not wanting to deal with this again, Ash just threw the Poke'ball at Serena, the capsule bouncing off her breasts, before popping open as it absorbed her in a Red energy beam as it closed falling to the ground as it shook a few times before dinging.

"Aaawwwww, couldn't you have waited until after I've pinned her." Daisy pouted cutely as her Trainer/Boyfriend picked up the capsule containing their new teammate.

"We've wasted most of the day with you two fighting each other, and I would like to get to Viridian City before dark so I can register for the Pokemon League." Ash said placing the Poke'ball on his belt as he took off Daisy's Love Ball. "In the meantime, you should take some rest until we get to a Pokemon Center." He added causing her to pout before muttering 'fine' as she was hit by to Red energy beam as she was absorbed back into the capsule.

"Arceus, just what did I get myself into?" he said to himself as he continued walking through the Route towards his next destination.

As the Journey Continues!

**/ / / / /**

**Finally another REAL chapter his done.**

**Now, even though I've updated this, it's still on hold because I want to pace myself with Ideas and try to avoid Writers Block so just bear with me, because I'm NOT in the mood to deal with Trolls/Flames since this is already a tough time with this Virus problem.**

**(A Battle Drone busts in armed with a heavy duty Blaster)**

_**"{Failure to heed this warning shall be terminated}"**_** the Drone bellowed as it aimed its Blaster at the fourth wall.**

**See you all next time! :)**


	3. An: Poll Update

**Hey everyone, Poke'boy24 with a Author Note since this is NOT a chapter.**

**This here is just the current status of the Poll I put up deciding which Stories I should work on for next year.**

**And before ANYONE starts making threats or starts complaining just hear me out, the reason for this Poll is to help me become more organized with my ideas so not to over work my brain since things are ALREADY bad enough as it is since I also need to care for my HEALTH as well as my Family so I won't writing as much as I already am since I've got a LOT of writing done despite the HUGE setback when my Computer got messed up last year :D**

**But enough of that, here are the current numbers.**

**1) Icha Icha Naruto Stories: 36**

**2) Old Naruto-Crossovers: 19**

**3) Old Pokemon(including Crossovers): 15**

**4) Yugioh(including Crossovers): 11**

**5) New Naruto(including Crossovers): 11**

**6) New Pokemon: 10**

**7) Old Naruto(non-crossovers): 9**

**8) Adopted Stories: 5**

**9) Requested Stories: 2**

**10) Other Stories(non-Pokemon/Naruto): 2**

**11) New One-shot Stories: 0**

**Those are the current numbers so if you hadn't voted yet, please do.**

**Also there's something else, I'll also be putting a few more Stories on hold as well as reason why.**

**_Alien Maelstrom:_ The reason for this is because I want to re-watch the 4 Seasons of the Original Series which I have on DVD so that could take awhile.**

**_Naruto: Kinniku Kiss:_ Like my partner OrionPax09 said, writing a chapter as well as drawing a Comic page take a certain amount of time so this will be on hold until around 2022 so Orion can have time to work on his comic.**

**_Icha Icha: Goddess Return:_ Now this one is because some A****** left a VERY CREEPY review about some Girl's death, I mean WHY THE F*** DO PEOPLE ALWAYS DO THAT!? !? !? Can't we JUST let the DECEASED rest in peace because their tales are NON OF OUR D*** BUSINESS! I mean I feel sorry for those who were murdered, but THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD USE THEIR DEATHS AS AN EXCUSE TO MAKE OTHER PEOPLE LIKE/COPY THEM TO THEIR PROFILE WITH THE THREAT OF A CURSE! THAT'S JUST F****** WRONG! ! ! D: NOT TO MENTION TERRIFYING! ! !**

**Sorry about that, but I believe that the departed should be left alone to rest without some Creep dragging them into a greater darkness since nobody deserves that kind of treatment in either Life or Death so JUST LET THE SPIRITS REST GOD D*****! ! !**

**Now then, please vote and I'll be back around Christmas with the final results.**


End file.
